Leaves on the Wind
by ilovefetacheese
Summary: Leon looked at his watch. He didn't want to talk too much. Goodbye would be harder.


_**Leaves on the Wind**_

A/N: Hello all! This fic is part of a challenge I'm doing with my sis, _ilovefetamorethanyou._ You see, each night around midnight we give each other a topic or theme and we write a drabble on it! I will start posting them all very shortly, I just felt like typing this particular one up...because…I was inspired to? Nevertheless, please be kind and review, and keep a lookout for some future drabbles!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or any of their characters.

-----

Leon shows his vulnerable and cliché side in…

Drabble Challenge #7: Leaves on the Wind!

"_Why?_" Yuffie asked Leon, her brown eyes starting to tear up.

Leon looked down. "I…I just have to. I have this feeling. I'm starting a new life."

"But—can we at least talk about this over some coffee? Come on, it's cold out here." Yuffie took Leon's hand and led him around the corner of the bustling street toward a local coffee shop.

Leon had just met Yuffie outside her work during the evening rush hour to share the news. Yuffie knew Leon had been itching to get out of this large, bustling city from the moment they'd arrived. She just didn't think he'd had the guts to do so this suddenly.

As they entered the café, bells jingled on the door, and a cold gust of air flew in, chilling the already seated customers. Yuffie told Leon quietly, "Go sit down. I'll get you a drink."

After gentlemanly stuffing a five dollar bill in Yuffie's hand, he took a seat at an empty table for two next to a window overlooking the busy avenue outside.

Leon put his furry hood over his luscious locks, closed his eyes, leaned back in his chair, resting; although his mind was doing anything but. Thoughts raced through Leon's head as he contemplated over his internal struggle.

"Hey, you in there?" Yuffie playfully asked as she took a seat, and placed a steaming hot mocha on to Leon's side of the table.

Leon leaned forward, lowering his hood just enough to expose his face to the dim overhead lights.

"Leon." Yuffie leaned forward.

"Yes?" He really didn't like where this was headed.

"What are you doing? Where are you going? What's going to happen to us?"

Leon leaned back again and sighed. _A triple whammy…_he thought.

"I'm going to go find myself. I seem to have gotten lost in these crowded, brightly lit streets."

"Aw, come on. No need to look anywhere! You're Squall Leonheart, right here, the coolest, toughest guy I know!" Yuffie tried to reassure Leon but failed (epically).

"That just it, Yuffie…I'm not tough…I…it's just this barrier I've put up. There's this wall surrounding me and…even I don't know what's beneath. I'm not a city guy. I'm not a people guy. At least not right now. I just…ugh!" Leon leaned back, disgusted, and looked out the window.

Chilly autumn winds blew leaves across the street, fallen from the few trees that were standing amidst all the cement. People dressed in heavy jackets and sweaters walked fast, trying to warm up, as well as reach their heated destination.

Leon's eyes averted back to Yuffie's which were staring off into space as well.

"Are you serious about this, Leon? I just want you to be safe. How long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know…a week. A month...maybe I'll never come back."

"NO! You can't say that. Promise me you'll come back. You have to."

Leon hesitated. "I promise."

"What are you going to do about your apartment?"

"I've already paid my rent for this month. I can take care of that from afar, don't worry."

"Oh…" Yuffie's voice cracked. "Don't go! I'll help you find a new job with new people. I don't want you to leave."

"Ha, Yuffie, chances are I'll just stay an hour away. I'm not that reckless! I've just got to get out of here. I guess I'm making up now for all of those teenage years when I was…a rock. I missed out on the troubles and joys of youth. Oh, what a mess." Leon looked at his watch. He didn't want to talk too much. Goodbye would be harder.

"I have to go."

Yuffie seemed a bit startled, even though she knew this was coming. She moved her untouched coffee, trying to stall, as well as distract her from bursting into tears. But it was no use.

Leon rose from his seat, embraced Yuffie, and left the shop.

As Yuffie just sat, staring at Leon's now-empty seat, she was bewildered. _He really left!_ She thought. _He really left!_

Her eyes were drawn to the window as a tall, lean, young brunette walked down the street, trying to remember where he parked his car.

He walked fast; he stood out from the crowd. As the cold, dry air blew in gusts, Leon looked as if he glided down that sidewalk, just like the leaves on the wind.


End file.
